A Little Piece of Heaven
by The Last Kitten
Summary: It’s the end of the world as we know it! It’s the end of the...wait what! It really is the end of the world! Holly Sh....!
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** A Little Piece of Heaven

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Author:** The Last Kitten -aka- Koneko-chan

**Genre:** Teen Titans/Justice League/X-Men Crossover

**Paring:** Robin/Raven, Beast Boy/Tara, Storm/Logan, Scott/Jean, OFC/OC; also other semi parings (Slash and Het)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans…or The Justice League…sniff…or…tear… X-Men. I don't own any of the characters and I am making no money off of this fic. I'm just a BROKE ASS Otaku. I don't own anything of value to anyone other than myself.

**Author's Note:** I LOVE these shows and every time I watch them the same giant plot bunnies assault me, flinging ideas and dreams that won't go away. Soooo I finally sat down and wrote the fic. I'm not sure whether or not the Robin from Teen Titans is the Robin who goes on to become Night Wing, but for the purposes of this fic's plot we are going to say he is. I paired Robin and Raven because they both seem to have a sort of alluring darkness inside of them and I think they will go well together. I also paired Storm and Logan because THEY ARE MY TWO FAVORITE X-MEN AND THEY SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER YEARS AGO! Ahem…breathing… the other parings are just how the plot bunnies dictated them to me…AT KNIFE POINT. They're dangerous and organized!

Also, I'm throwing away and/or changing some of the histories of the main characters. I did some research and well…this is my universe in this fic. Please don't nit-pick the details of this story as compared to the real comic/cartoon/movie universe. Love it or hate it for its own sake.

**AN 2:** I'd like to give a big smack on the back to my Beta, "The Mad Scientist". She is the almighty environmental science major.  
**AN 3:** **"" **Means **talking**.

'**'** Means **thinking**.

oooooooooo Means a scene change.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Prologue_

(Mother of Mercy Hospital, New York NY November 30, 1996, 11:45pm)

A scream echoed through the halls of the hospital. It had been twenty hours of labor and counting when the nurse left the room to speak with the doctor.

"I don't understand! She's been fully dilated for seven hours, and we even gave her labor inducing medication, but the baby won't come out." She spoke in an urgent whisper, almost in tears. Both she and the doctor were at their wits end. The woman's water had broken nearly twenty hours ago and they had tried everything, including a C-section, to get the baby out. The woman's stomach simply wouldn't cut. They'd dulled three scalpels before they gave up.

"She's one of those…those mutants isn't she? Oh God! What are we going to do?" The nurse finally broke down in tears and the doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Excusa," a small voice from behind them spoke. The woman's husband was crying and holding his hat in his hands.

"My wife…is she…is she going to…and my baby." He tried to compose himself and wiped tiredly at his tears. "She's a good woman and… and my little girl. My little girl…." The man suddenly lost all sobriety. He fell to his knees in the hallway as he heard his wife scream again. The doctor knelt down in front of him and put a hand on the crying man's shoulder.

"I swear to you that we will do everything in our power to save your wife and your baby." He shook him slightly. "I swear."

The three of them took a moment to gather themselves before they turned and went back into the room with the wailing woman.

Outside the hospital was chaos. The worst storm in twenty years was bearing down on New York. The rain whipped in every direction, pelting everyone and everything with buckets of freezing cold water. The seas battered the coast and reached inland to cover several seaside homes and businesses. Some waves reached over a hundred feet high but managed to brake before they reached Staten Island.

'Little one….' The doctor leaned in close to the woman's swollen misshapen belly. 'Little one… I know you can here me. Speak to me.' He placed a hand on the woman's stomach. Her face was covered in tears and sweat, and she bit her bottom lip as she tried not to scream.

'I hear you.'

'What's wrong? Why won't you come out? You don't want to cause your mommy anymore pain do you? Why not come out so your mommy and daddy know that you're alright.'

'I know what you are…but…do you know what I am?'

'Yes, and being a mutant does _not_ mean that we don't have the right to live.'

'…I'm not a mutant.'

The woman was suddenly very calm as all emotion drained from her face. Her husband and the nurse began backing away. The doctor closed his eyes and his nose began to bleed as he laid his head on the woman's womb.

'What would you do,' the woman's stomach slowly began to move, 'if you knew something…if you knew something really bad was going to happen?'

The doctor's nose began bleeding heavier and blood began to seep from his eyes.

'If you know the future you can still change it.'

'Can you? What if you knew that you would be an instrument in this tragedy?'

"The future is not set in stone." The doctor's knees began to shake.

'This future is….'

The doctor collapsed on the floor, blood poring from every orifice in his head.

'Even if I kill this woman you call my mother…even if I am still inside of her… I will not die. _I_ will not die.' The doctor coughed up a mouth full of blood.

'I will live to see this terrible future…but you will not.'

At 12:00am a team of nurses fought to revive a doctor, and a man held his newborn daughter in his arms. The baby did not cry when she was born but her parents did. Her mother looked out the window and gasped at the number of stars, normally invisible, over the smoggy city. The skies were clear, the seas were calm, and New York was quiet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(The X-Mansion; Rochester, NY; October 1, 2006, 12:00am)

Long white hair spilled over the edge of the bed as Ororo Monroe tossed and turned. The nightmares were getting worse.

"Storm? Storm…Storm!"

The lightning hit him so fast he didn't even see it as it slammed him in to the wall.

"Owwwwwh! Anyone get the plate number of that truck." Logan stumbled as he stood.

"Logan! I am sorry! I did not mean to…. Here let me help you."

Ororo helped Logan to the bed and pulled a bottle of water from her mini fridge.

"Some nightmare you were having there, Storm. I heard you all the way in my room two floors down. The kids were terrified." Logan held the cold bottle to his head.

"I am so sorry Logan. How did you all know it was me?"

"Well the hurricane outside kinda tipped us off."

Ororo looked down at her hands neatly folded in her lap.

"Again I apologize. Do you remember the dreams I told you about," she asked hesitantly.

Logan nodded.

"Well, they have been getting worse these last few days." She covered her eyes briefly with her hand and took a breath as she smoothed her hair behind her ear.

"Tonight was the worst one yet. I was a child…but I was not in Cairo. I was in a jungle somewhere…still in Africa I think. I lived in a cave and dressed in skins. There was a woman with deep chocolate skin and long braided hair." She chuckled softly. "It was green and thick." Ororo stared off into space and her vision blurred as tears began to form.

"She was _beautiful_ and I think…I think she was my mother." Logan put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Ororo covered her eyes again as she leaned in to him and continued speaking.

"It was all so real…and I remember that her stomach was big and round," she smiled as she wiped away the tears. "I would put my head on her belly and listen for the baby. Once it kicked me." They both laughed. "Sometimes her stomach looked huge, then it would look small…it was strange." Suddenly Ororo stopped speaking and her hands went limp in her lap.

"Storm…you ok?" Logan took hold of her shoulders and turned her to look into his eyes but she wouldn't meet his gaze. Her eyes were turning white and her face was completely devoid of emotion.

"One day I came back to the cave and mommy was on the ground." She was whispering now.

"Mommy? I thought you said it was a dream." Her eyes were completely white now and her head lulled back at a strange angle.

"She wasn't moving and he…she…it was kneeling over her trying to wake her. It touched her hair and licked her cheek, but she didn't move. I was beginning to feel cold inside." Tears began to fall from the blank eyes and the wind began to whistle as it picked up speed outside.

"It was our fa…our…and I was holding…." Ororo stood slowly as if in a trance and Logan tried to grab hold of her arm but was shocked and thrown backwards off the bed by a jolt of electricity. He sat on the floor stunned for a moment. The electricity hadn't come from an open window like last time. It had come directly from Ororo. He stood slowly and followed her to her balcony.

Now there was thunder and lightning ripping through the sky. Logan tried again to grab hold of her shoulders and this time he did. He shook her gently but his attention was soon drawn to the fields just beyond the gates of the mansion. His eyes widened as a monstrous tornado touched down.

"She was on the ground and…he couldn't…she wouldn't wake up."

Logan could hear the children screaming downstairs and suddenly Rogue Gambit Scott Jean and the professor came barreling in to the room. When they opened the door a cyclone of wind filled the room. Everything went flying including the bed the fridge and the X-men.

"Logan," Scott yelled, "What the hell did you do?"

"It wasn't me you jack ass," he yelled back.

The whole house shook and no one in the room could get their footing. With her face toward the sky Storm began to rise off the floor and Logan held tight to her shoulders. He screamed her name but it was hardly audible over the wind. Rogue tried to block Gambit and the professor from flying debris and Jean shielded Scott, but neither could keep their feet on the ground. The professor tried to reach out to Storm with his mind but a blinding pain forced him to stop.

"…Another child," her voice seemed to ripple and echo through the room, "…there was another child…."

Everything stopped. The wind inside and out stopped. The tornado dissipated, the lightning thunder and rain all stopped, and Storm collapsed. Logan caught her as he landed in a crouch. She was limp and for a moment he couldn't tell if she was breathing. He held her lips close to his cheek and he could feel warm shallow breaths coming from her softly open mouth. He gave a small sigh of relief and looked down at her expressionless sleeping face. He frowned at the tears that escaped her eyes. Rogue picked up the professor from where he'd landed and sat him back in his chair. The room was a wreck but Rogue cleared a path and he slowly wheeled himself over to the couple on the floor.

"Jean?" Scott made his way over to his wife. "Jean, are you ok?" He bent down and touched her arm. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was shaking violently. She slowly looked up at him, "…Scott."

"What happened to her professor," Logan whispered looking up in to his eyes.

"I don't know Logan," he paused, "but what I felt was not the power of a mutant."

Logan looked confused. "What the hell do you mean not the power of a mutant? Storm just damn near blew away half of New York and she's a…"

"No Logan," Jean interrupted. Scott supported his wife as Gambit stepped aside narrowing his eyes. They all noticed her terrible shaking. "What he means is that that power didn't feel…human."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Titan Tower; San Francisco CA; November 30, 2006, 9:00pm)

"Beast Boy?"

"Friend, awaken!"

"Yo BB! Rise and Shine man!"

"What are you doing out here?"

The Teen Titans, adorned in various colors of pajamas and fuzzy slippers, all stared and poked their green friend as he stood statue still on the roof of Titan Tower. Robin was becoming more worried with every minute his friend didn't move. Beast Boy stood stock-still, hands at his sides, and face turned up towards the night sky. Robin looked up and his mouth dropped open. He'd never seen this many stars in any hemisphere before and suddenly something occurred to him.

"Cyborg check your compass for me. Which way is Beast Boy facing?"

Cyborg held up his arm and a little glowing screen popped up. "West, why?"

"Ugh, guys." Raven sounded nervous.

The Titans turned and looked around in shock. They were surrounded by dozens of animals.

"How did we not notice them," Robin whispered.

Dozens of birds, cats, dogs, snakes, bats, raccoons, rats, and every other creature living in the city sat in dead silence around the roof. Starfire took a step back and heard a crunch. She looked down and let out a horrified squeal. Soon all the Titans began shrieking and hopping around. The entire roof floor was crawling with bugs.

Robin looked at Beast Boy and watched the bugs crawling slowly up and down his legs. They didn't seem to be crawling any higher than his waste and there were so many of them Robin couldn't even make out his pajama pants. Slowly and carefully Robin made his way around to face Beast Boy. Staring at the expressionless green face he noticed that his eyes were closed. Hesitantly Robin lifted his bare hands to Beast Boy's face. Everyone held there breath as Robin's fingers neared the green cheeks. Then like lightning Beast Boy was awake and Robin was lifted off the ground with a hand around his throat. The Titans rushed to help their leader but they all stopped short, suddenly very afraid of their usually goofy friend. Beast Boy's eyes were glowing a strange bluish green that seemed to illuminate the whole roof. His hair had grown out to hang near his waist and he'd grown a whole foot taller.

"Where is she?" His voice rippled and echoed through the air as confusion joined the Titan's expressions.

"Where is she," he asked again, voice completely calm. This time though, his voice hurt their ears. It wasn't the volume, the words were barely above a whisper, but it hurt none the less. Robin struggled in his grasp trying to breathe under the vice-like grip. His vision had just begun to go dark when Beast Boy spoke again.

"I want her back…I want them…I want…." Tears began flowing down his cheeks as he blinked and staggered, dropping Robin to shake and cough on the bug covered cement.

Suddenly there was a great uproar of squeaks and squawks and howls as the animals began to retreat. Even the bugs began to fly and crawl back to their homes.

Beast Boy swayed, slightly unsteady on his feet, and looked back up at the sky. His eyes returned to their normal emerald green as both cloud and smog hid the stars. Finally his knees gave out on him and Cyborg caught him before his head hit the hard roof floor. The Titans gathered around their friend and gave each other questioning glances.

"What the heck was that," Cyborg yelled.

Robin just looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and frowned as he watched the tears slip out of his eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Love it? Hate it? Got a question? Review! Review! Review! I love reviews. The plot bunnies put down the weapons and give me cookies when people review my stories. And I mean honestly how many people really care about your opinion? I find fewer and fewer as I get older. Review the fic, I care about your opinion. It will help my writing… and maybe my insomnia. :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Story** A Little Piece of Heaven

**Chapter** 2/?

**Genre:** Teen Titans/Justice League/X-Men Crossover

**Disclaimer** I don't own Teen Titans…or The Justice League…sniff…or…tear… X-Men. I am not making any money off this fic. I am just a broke ass Otaku.

**Author's Note:** Ok, the update on this story took a loooong time, and I'd like to apologize to my lone reviewer Silent Ravencroft. I got a little OCD about my Dir en Grey fic and, somewhere along the line, lost the fire for this one. Then I stumbled across a BBC broadcast about human trafficking in Vietnam. It showed a 15 year old girl being broken out of a Brothel, along with 7 other girls. The traffickers go into some of the poorest parts of Vietnam and tell the girl's parents she is going to get a high paying job, then give them some money up front. The girls are told the same lie and are then taken, beaten, rapped, threatened, and sold into sexual slavery.

Needless to say, the fire was stoked and the boiler was lit.

**AN2:** To my Beta, The Mad Scientist, merci bo coup! (oO Did I spell that right? lol)

**AN 3:** "Lalala" Means **talking**.

'Lalala' Means **thinking**.

oooooooooo Means a scene change.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

October 1, 2007

"Well then where the hell is she!?"

The shorter of the two men ducked as a large crystal vase was hurled across the room.

"W…well…s…sir we're trying to find her, but ya know she ca'n be held if she don't want o' be."

The priest stopped pacing to stare at the small thief.

"Boogie, perhaps you are not fully comprehending the gravity of this situation," he said with a polite little smile.

His blood red robes swept the floor as he stalked toward the cowardly little man.

"This child is more important than _you..._or _me_…or anyone else in this whole bleeding city!" He stopped directly in front of Boogie and glared down at him.

"Her 'imprisonment', as she calls it, is a necessary evil." The priest grabbed the bandit by the scruff of his shirt and began dragging him towards the door. "In time she will come to see this…but she cannot do that if she is not here." He held Boogie close to his face and spoke in a deep angry voice. "I don't care what you have to do, or who you have to kill. I want her back by sundown."

The priest literally threw Boogie out of his office, and the man tumbled and slid across the sparsely covered marble floor before quickly standing and running off down the stairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A tiny pair of red suede shoes stopped in front of a television repair shop. A little girl stared at the world in the windows tinted reflection. The sky was clear and bright as fluffy white clouds cast their long shadows on the world. The remnant's of an early morning rain pooled in the streets and dampened the color of her shoes.

For a moment she stared at her reflection. Those eternal golden brown curls, wide brown eyes, and soft olive skin…a hauntingly angelic face, she thought. She looked at her bright red baby doll cut dress and frowned. It reminded her of freshly spilled blood, a sight that seemed to follow her through her long years.

"Why do they dress me like a doll? They know what I am." She paused. "They know what I am and yet they insist on dressing me like a doll." She raised her eyes to the reflection of the posh looking man standing behind her. "I'm not a doll…and, contrary to how I look, I'm not a child."

"Allegra…you of all people should understand how the human mind works. People need to believe their eyes. Even now, it's hard for me to look at you and believe what you are," the man spoke calmly with a sad smile.

Allegra looked at the reflections of the people passing by them in the street. By visible count there were twenty agents watching her. They'd begun following her the moment she stepped foot outside the cathedral.

This group was American, and the man behind her was Thomas, husband and father of two. She knew every detail about him on sight, and she wished with all her heart that he would turn around and go home.

Allegra spoke slowly. "Look at them, Thomas. Look around you. These people have no idea who you are. They have no idea who I am. But, there are three people who do know you." She could smell the sleep agent in the syringe hidden inside his suit, and she could feel the eyes of the three hidden snipers. "Maggie, Tim, and Thomas Jr. don't deserve to have their family destroyed."

Thomas's eyes widened. "Go home. Send your team home. Be with your families while you can."

Thomas quickly gathered his thoughts. "Our families will be destroyed anyway if I don't stop you," he said, petulant and bitter.

Allegra looked slowly up towards the reflected sky, and Thomas followed her eyes. The other team members followed her eyes as well, and only the passing civilians heard her speak.

"You know…. When this body was five winters old, men, just like you, righteous to a fault, broke into my house and murdered my parents in their beds." She watched a gull fly overhead. "They entered my room with their guns drawn…." Another gull cried out in the distance.

"I couldn't help but stare at all those unmoving bodies…. All human bodies die the same."

She was quiet for a moment. "I burned that house to the ground," she said in a small voice, "and later I decided to travel this world. It had been such a long time since I traveled, and I wanted to see what man had made of it."

Allegra shifted her eyes back down to Thomas, but his eyes stayed fixed on the sky.

"You can not even begin to imagine my…disappointment, in your species."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the Police arrived on the scene, witnesses claimed that all twenty of the people being loaded into the coroner's vans had suddenly dropped dead in the street. One woman claimed that she had seen them all look up, and that she also looked up, but didn't see anything in the sky.

Another woman said that she remembered a little girl, around ten or so, in a red dress, talking to the man who died in front of the television repair shop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Allegra sat quietly on a random swing in a random park. She pushed herself back and forth with her feet every now and then, giving her dampened red shoes a thin layer of dust. She loved London this time of year, and she watched enviously as mothers chased their children around large piles of leaves. The sun had begun to set and Boogie, short as he was, cast a long shadow on the dusty grass beside her.

"I never got to do that Boogie…," she said sadly. "…with any of my children," she added a moment later.

"Father Ambrós is real upset wit' you." His thick British accent almost made her laugh. Sometimes she couldn't understand a word he said.

"Did you ever play like that with your mother, Boogie?"

"Me mum was a drug addic'."

"I'm sorry Boogie." She was quiet for a moment. "I never got to do that." The tears began falling before she could stop them, and Boogie came to kneel in front of her. He offered her his old ragged stained handkerchief, and she took it to dab delicately at her tears.

"I never got to do that, Boogie," she said almost pleadingly. "I miss them. I want to see them. I want to hold them," she sobbed.

Boogie looked into those large amber eyes and his heart broke. It was hard to remember their situation looking in to a child's eyes.

He shook his head and looked away. "Come on lil' one," he said taking her hand and gently pulling her from the swing.

"No," she yelled when she was on her feet. She snatched her hand away, gaining the attention of the other mothers in the park. "I want to see them! I _deserve_ to see them!"

Boogie looked around nervously and spoke in a harsh whisper. "You know you ca'n go see 'em. It's safer for _'em_ if you don't…an' you know that. Think 'bout 'em for a minute."

Allegra's face went rigid with pain. "I am," she said.

Boogie blinked. "Allegra?! Allegra! Allegra," Boogie shouted, but she was gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OO Dear God it took a long time to get this out! The problem was that this chapter just kept going and going like the damn energizer bunny! Then I got struck by lightning and decided to cut it in half. The good news is that the third chapter _shouldn't_ take half as long to get out. lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** 3

**Disclaimer** I don't own Teen Titans…or The Justice League…sniff…or…tear… X-Men. I am not making any money off this fic. I am just a broke ass Otaku. The tears…so bitter. This goes for the whole fic so don't sue me! Dear god! I can't even afford new socks! Lmao…no seriously.

**Author's Note:** So…I'm back. I don't think I took as long to update this time…I don't think. But, sorry for the long update anyway. Hands you cookies of atonement.

**AN2:** Bow before The Mad Scientist! She is the almighty environmental scientist.  
**AN 3:** "Lalala" Means **talking**.

'Lalala' Means **thinking**.

ooooooooooooooo

October 1, 2007

"So Cumulus clouds…."

Ororo Monroe stopped mid stroke and mid sentence on the black board.

Bobby Drake's hand froze on Rogue's desk, and Jubilation Lee paused with her paper ball raised and ready to be thrown. The silence dawned on the class gradually as they all turned to stare at their teacher. John flicked his lighter nervously and sat up straighter in his chair.

"Ms. Monroe," Jubilee asked worriedly.

The kids looked around at each other questioningly before Kitty Pride slowly stood. "M…Ms. Monroe," she stuttered when she got to her feet.

Ororo's head snapped to the right and her eyes began going white. Soon the sky began to darken, and a deep rumbling could be heard on the horizon.

Kitty took a step back and nearly jumped out of her skin when the windows burst open, showering the students with small bits of glass. Several children screamed and leapt out of their seats, cautiously edging away from the white haired woman.

Piotr stared at Ororo and something struck him. He followed her line of vision to the window and his eyes widened. The sky was covered with thick, almost black, rain clouds, and huge bolts of lightning began to strike the earth.

Quickly the children ran to the door, but when they reached it, it wouldn't open. Desks began flying, and the entire mansion shook as a massive tornado touched down only a few miles away from the school.

Through the screams and crashing sounds of furniture smashing against the walls, Ororo stood perfectly still. Her hand was still, raised against the chalk board, held at the first curve of the letter C. Her hair flew wildly around her head and face, and her eyes remained wide and unblinking at the blackened sky.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Jean quickly, put a field around the children," the professor ordered. Jean immediately complied as Gambit Cyclops and Rogue ushered the frantic children out of the maelstrom. The Professor, like one year ago, tried desperately to reach out to Ororo. But, again, he felt the searing pain and stopped.

Logan appeared in the doorway and looked on, stunned at the state of the room. "Professor," he yelled over the howling winds and smashing furniture. "What happened?"

'We don't know Logan. I felt the sudden slip of Storm's control barriers. Then I heard the children screaming.' He turned to Jean. 'Jean! Can you restrain her?'

'I don't know Professor!'

'Try Jean! You must try!'

Jean concentrated on Ororo's back, and for a moment the winds slowed, but then Ororo began to move. Her movements were broken, slow, like a sluggishly animating doll. She let go of the chalk and it immediately flew out of her hand to join the rest of the whipping debris. She turned and narrowed her pale eyes at Jean, who slowly began to stand.

When she got to her feet Ororo's face had morphed into a mask of anger, and Cyclops wheeled the Professor back. Ororo bared her teeth like a wild animal as Jeans eyes began to glow a bright fire-like orange red.

Lightning began visibly crackling from Ororo's eyes, and suddenly the wind in the room picked up exponentially. Three of the four walls, along with the ceiling, were ripped away as Jean was thrown back and through the adjacent wall.

"Jean," Logan and Cyclops yelled.

Soon the X-men were holding on to whatever was nailed down, and Logan could barely keep his eyes open as the wind battered his face. He rammed his claws into the floor and the door frame as he squinted trying to get a glimpse of Ororo. He was the first to see the child standing in the middle of the room.

Her bright red dress and shoes stood out against the earthen tones of what was left of the classroom. Her long auburn curls whipped, as if in slow motion, around her face. And when she looked back at him those large copper eyes seemed pained.

Logan looked again at Ororo as her feet slowly left the floor. Her hands were clenched in fists, held out at her sides, and large tears leapt into the wind as she gazed down at the scarlet child.

Allegra held back her own tears and stepped farther into the room. She raised her arms as if to embrace Ororo but the wind only picked up, completely blowing the roof off the mansion. Logan Scott and the Professor were finally thrown back, and the earth shook as three more tornadoes touched down around the campus.

And then Allegra spoke….

"Yetunde…Sora…."

The softly spoken words rippled through the room, visibly striking Ororo.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Consciousness returned quickly to Logan, and he blinked the dust from his eyes. Abruptly he stood and shook himself. He looked around the crumbling mahogany colored hall and stumbled slightly towards what used to be a classroom. A few feet away from him lay the professor and Scott, covered in rubble, but Logan's eyes were glued to the sight directly in front of him.

Bright golden sunlight reflected off of silken white hair splayed across the floor. The small red child knelt before Storm's silent prone body, cradled in soft green arms. Logan cautiously came to stand behind the child, and watched somberly as a small stream of tears slid from Ororo's closed eyes.

Then his eyes fell on the glowing golden brown hair of the kneeling child. Again she held her arms out and, gently, the green boy laid the sleeping woman down to rest her head on the crimson lap.

Suddenly the strangeness of the bright green arms struck Logan, and he looked sharply at the boy bent to rest on one knee facing the child. He couldn't have been more than fifteen years old, but he was well muscled and seemed tall even bent so low. He had long waist length green hair, glowing jade eyes, and massive emerald and black wings. His features were soft and handsome, and the arch and tips of his wings were flame colored.

He knelt, staring at the little girl, as if Logan wasn't even there, and suddenly he too fainted. The red girl pulled him to her as best she could, until his head also rested in her lap. She pulled them both close and bent slowly to rest a gentle kiss on each of their heads. She lingered there a moment, breathing in their scent and nuzzling them like a mother cat, before sitting up and looking Logan in the eyes.

"Bring Jean to me."

Logan opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. He felt the command more than he heard it, and his body moved of its own accord to comply.

Quickly he braced himself over the rubble, and when he reached the giant gaping hole in the wall adjacent to the ruined classroom he stared wide-eyed. Jean lay half buried under ruble and dust, out cold.

Logan rushed to her side and as he bent to free her he noticed the slight red tinge at the roots of her hair.

Carefully he picked her up and carried her back into the classroom. When he came to a stop in front of the unknown child she again reached out her arms, and as he laid her head on the small remainder of the rose covered lap she began to silently cry. Again she bent to kiss and cuddle the three, but her shoulders shook terribly. Logan himself was near tears as he watched the small hands try to hug the three of them at once.

"I'm here now…Mommy's here now," she whispered between quiet sobs.

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Beast Boy?"

"Yo BB, where you at man?"

"Ahhhhh," Robin yawned, scratching his stomach through puppy clad pajamas . "Hay Cyborg, what's for breakfast?"

When he didn't get an answer he rubbed his eyes through his mask and looked around.

"Beast Boy," Raven drawled questioningly.

"What's going on guys," Robin asked now fully alert.

Starfire lowered the sofa she'd been looking under. "Beast Boy! He is missing!"

**ooooooooooooooo**

I can't believe how fast this update is! Wew Hoo!

Now, you know a review would be a great reward for a faster update. Onegai?! Either way this story will continue.

I hate when authors hold chapters for ransom! Oh, and Yetunde is Nigerian for "mother comes back". Ja ne!


End file.
